Just a Memory
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy: This story has been revised and edited. But, it is the sequel to Amie's birthday party story. Jorgen re-arrives at Amie's house and he has Forgeticin! That can NOT be good. Will Amie lose her memories for good? Find out here for you know the drill! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on Amie's 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Memory**

It was the after party of the party of the century. Amie June Kuhn and her best friend, Timothy _"Timmy"_ Tiberius Turner, were cleaning up things at Amie's house.

"That was an AWESOME party, Amie," Timmy commented.

"Even though I did YOUR jinx," Amie asked, in a teasing kind of way.

"Yeah," Timmy answered, laughing a little bit, "But, that's what you get when you work with me."

"And I won't have it any other way," Amie confessed, "This house used to be SO quiet before Cosmo come along."

Timmy bit his lower lip and asked, "Were you the one that directed him to the flower garden?" Amie bit her lower lip now as that answered Timmy's question. Timmy stated, smiling a bit, "I owe you one."

"Yeah," Amie responded, "But you, Wanda, and A.C. were screwing things up every time you turned around." Timmy blushed out of embarrassment as the doorbell went off. Amie asked her father as she was going into the kitchen, "Dad, could you get that?"

"Sure thing," Ricky answered, going into the living room.

As Timmy was about to call on Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof to get _him_ home; Jorgen stomped in.

He asked Timmy, being blunt, "Where is Kuhn?"

"Kitchen," Timmy answered, shaky.

Jorgen entered the kitchen as Timmy's fairy family appeared to him.

Wanda asked, "What's Jorgen doing back?"

"Not sure but I don't like it," Timmy answered, going for the phone with the feeling that Jorgen was going to do something stupid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Timothy <em>"Tim"<em> Isaac James Smyth was hanging out in the backyard when his cell phone rang. He had just returned from Amie's surprise party so he was a bit surprised when he saw that it was Amie calling.

He answered the phone and asked, "Hello?"

_"Tim?"_

On the other side, much to Tim's surprise, was Timmy Turner. Tim still thought it was weird that Amie allowed him to be her _'younger brother'_ of sorts but was slowly getting used to the idea. _'It's just like a day here in Morganton, North Carolina,'_ he thought.

Tim asked, "Timmy, what's the matter? You sound scared."

Timmy answered, "With good reason! Jorgen's back and..." That's when he looked into the kitchen and saw that the fairy commander had a tube of Forgeticin behind him. He added, "He's got Forgeticin! Get over here, quick!"

"Right," Tim stated, hanging up on the pink hatted boy.

With his heart pounding in his chest, he activated his powers and flew towards Buffalo, New York.

* * *

><p>"Why did you come back, Jorgen," Amie asked, unaware that she was in danger, "Did you forget something?"<p>

"Yes, Kuhn," Jorgen answered, showing her the tube, "I did forget something."

Amie quickly turned whiter than usual as she recognized the tube and asked, freaked, "W-what are you doing with the Forgeticin?"

"Stopping the web show once and for all," Jorgen answered.

Amie backed up all the way until she hit the counter. She couldn't get around Jorgen since he was so huge…she was trapped in the kitchen.

"I-I don't get it," she stammered, trying to stall, "I thought we had won! All of the Fanfiction writers and everyone here figured out that you were just trying to get attention and get on the web show."

"That wasn't my intention at all," Jorgen responded, "It was at first until I saw you coming in with Timothy."

"Tim," Amie breathed, "What does he have to do with any of this?"

"There should be NO romance between Fanfiction writers," Jorgen answered, more than upset.

Amie was surprised by this and taken back. She cpuldn't believe that Jorgen was being so hard headed! She loved her beloved Timothy and wouldn't want to hurt him in any way.

"Jorgen," Amie stated, "I love Tim. And if you plan to wipe my memories with the Forgeticin, I WILL remember him because I love him!"

"No; you won't," Jorgen responded, not knowing that the others were hearing this, "Because it is all over for the web show and THEE Amie June Kuhn!"

After he had said that, he pressed the button on the tube and with a flash, her memories were gone.

Tim cried out, "Amie!" He came into the kitchen with everyone else. He grabbed her by the shoulders and begged, near tears, "Amie, please say something! Please, say something!"

Amie blinked a few times and the first people she saw were….Tim, Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof.

She stared at him blankly and asked, "Do I know you people?"

Tim was crushed as he let go of her. She…didn't remember?

Wanda hissed at Jorgen, "What did you do?"

"This Forgeticin was directly targeted with her memories of the web show, us, Turner, and Smyth," Jorgen answered, "She can only recognize people and things from her stories and T.V."

Amie looked down at Timmy and said, freaking out, "Timmy Turner….real…and in my house! ...Jorgen Von Strangle... Cosmo... Wanda... Poof... W-what are you doing here? Why are you real?" She looked at Tim, who - for a brief second saw pain in her eyes. She asked, "And who is this person? W-what is he doing here?"

_'Something's wrong,'_ Tim thought, _'She recognized me. Better play along.'_

"Amie," Tim asked, playing along, "Don't you recognize me?" He saw the pretend confusion in her eyes as he added, still playing along, "It's me, Timothy. I'm your boyfriend."

"I don't have a boyfriend and suggest you leave before I have my father call the police," Amie hissed, trying not to cry.

Tim realized that there was some kind of trouble as he looked at Timmy and the fairies. He knew had to make sure that this thing...whatever it was...didn't involve them. For all they knew, the Forgeticin had worked.

"C'mon, guys," Tim said, pretending to be sad, "We're leaving."

"But, Tim," Wanda protested, "You didn't even try to get through to her."

Cosmo added, "Or used the beef jerky..."

Timmy added, "Or the time diving adventure we had with Doc? Or your first, second, and third date?"

Poof added, "Poof, poof!"

Amie shook her head and stated, trying to hide a shaky breahted, "I don't know what you are talking about. Now get out before _I_ call the cops!"

Jorgen nodded and with an _'atomic poof'_, they were gone. As soon as she knew they were gone, Amie broke down and cried. She collapsed on her kitchen room floor and started to cry. Tim came back in and saw the state his girlfriend was in. He picked her up, carefully as he saw the hurt and love in her eyes.

He breathed, "Aim...what's wrong? Why'd you do that...?"

She answered, in between tears, "Jorgen was going to hurt you if I didn't..."

Tim hissed, "What do you mean?"

Amie sniffled as she took her boyfriend's hand and lead him to her room. That's when she brought out a silver disk.

Amie sighed sadly and replied, "This is what I meant."

She pressed the middle button and a hologram of Nacey appeared.

She reported, _"Amie, I sent you this message mainly because I know Jorgen is going to come back and zap you with the Forgeticin. __If that does happen, let Jorgen believe that he had won. If he doesn't succeed with wiping your memory, he might take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof away from Timmy or something awful might happen to the man you love. __Now, I know this is a shock but if I'm right, the decision is up to you. If I'm wrong, then I apologize for wasting your time."_

With that, the hologram faded.

"But," Tim pointed out, looking sadly at his girlfriend, "Nance is NEVER wrong."

"I know," Amie responded, "And that's why I didn't tell them the truth. I couldn't risk it."

"But, now you can't help your friends," Tim also pointed out.

"A small price to pay, I guess," Amie responded, with a shrug and a tear rolling down her cheek.

"You are a true leader, hun," Tim whispered, wiping away her tears.

"Don't feel like one right now," Amie replied, trembling at his touch.

Tim kissed her forehead as the two of them laid down together, as Amie cried on his chest. Tim felt bad for her and knew that they had to do something...

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_One year later…._

* * *

><p>Tim pretended that he hadn't been the same since what happened a year ago. He tried to put on a smile and pretend everything was okay but everyone knew, even Cosmo, that he was <em>"hurting"<em>. It wasn't easy trying to hide the fact that Amie practically knew about everything that was going on. So, she decided to become a silent hero. But after Timmy discovered her as _"Agent A"_, Tim knew it was only a matter of time before Timmy figured it out. You see; Agent A had long messy black hair, green eyes, wearing a black tight shirt, black pants, black flat shoes, a purple rope tied around her waist, and a black shoulder bag.

Tim knew that she had given herself the name Jamie Roderick. He had no idea why but he made sure that no one - not even Jorgen - knew who she truly was.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Agent A had broken into Hencho Industries headquarters. With her was Ron Stoppable, one of the trainees that trained under Nacey and used the Black Ninja disguse to keep his enemies from finding out who he was. Anyways, the two of them were looking for Jack Hench.<p>

The Black Ninja told Agent A, _"I don't like this. It feels too…"_

"Trap-ish," Agent A guessed.

_"Not a word," _The Black Ninja pointed out, _"But yes."_

As the two were about to enter the centerfold of the lair, the floor opened up from underneath them! Quickly reacting, Agent A quickly took out of her shoulder bag a grappling hook and rope. She swung it into the wall, grabbed Agent P, and landed safely. Standing on a stage was Jack Hench.

He commented, _"The Black Ninja and Agent A. Always good to see my old nemesis and my new nemesis."_ The Black Ninja tried to attack Jack Hench but went right through him. It was a hologram. Jack Hench advised, _"Black Ninja, you would be wise to safe your strength. Anna Smith is in quite a peril."_

The Black Ninja spun around and saw that Anna was hanging over some burning slime tied up with some blue rope.

_"Anna,"_ he gasped and he went over to try and help the suspended Virtual World Agent.

That's when a laser shot stopped Black Ninja cold.

_"I must warn you, my latest death ray is killer,"_ Jack Hench said.

"Isn't that redundant," Agent A asked.

That's when a robot appeared behind her. She quickly kicked him away as more appeared.

_"I love to be there but I'm busy settling into Drakken into his new lair,"_ Jack Hench gloated, _"The lair in which he shall take over the island. Farewell, Black Ninja and Agent A."_

With that, the hologram disappeared.

Agent A told Black Ninja, "I'll call for backup!"

Black Ninja nodded as he went to go free Anna. Agent A quickly whipped out her cell phone and called headquarters, which was renamed in Kids Network Studios' honor.

* * *

><p>Tim was the first to answer the phone at headquarters.<p>

"TimPrime1 speaking," he said.

"It's Agent A," Agent A said, "Black Ninja and I are at Hencho Indstrudies and he isn't here. However, he did leave Anna Smith here, who had been captured. We could use some backup seeing we're dealing with a lot of robots and a death ray."

"Help is on the way, Agent A," Tim told her.

With that, he hung up on the agent (his girlfriend) and got on the intercom, telling everyone to come in. Timmy, Trixie, A.J., Chester, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, and all of Tim's team (including some Autobots) came in. They all went in and helped the two agents.

A.J. freed Anna after all of the craziness and asked, "Anna, are you okay?"

Anna now looked completely different than what she usually did. Her medium length brown hair was now pulled back, she was wearing red crystal earrings, a blue turtleneck, black jeans with purple stripes, and white boots.

Anna reported, "Yeah." She paused and added; with some confusion in her eyes, "At least I think so…"

"What did Jack Hench or Drakken do to you," Timmy asked, curious.

Anna answered, trying to remember what had happened, "I-I have no idea."

"Don't you remember anything," Trixie asked which only got a head shake of no from Anna.

"C'mon, Anna," Chester said, "Let's get you home."

As they left the lair; Anna asked Chester, "Which is where again?"

* * *

><p>Later on that day, Tootie did a scan of Anna.<p>

She reported, "Sorry guys. There's not a trace of Nacey's magical aura in Anna anymore."

"What does that mean exactly," Wanda asked.

"I think Nacey O'Connell and Anna Smith somehow became two separate people," Jamie answered, back in her regular clothes.

Trixie asked, "Can that happen without Anna's knowledge?"

Jamie shrugged as she offered Anna, "You can stay with me until we get things cleared up."

"Thanks, Jamie," Anna responded, "But no thanks. I rather stay with Timmy for a while so he can get a break for Vicky."

"And on that note, I thank you," Timmy commented.

Anna smiled and Tim said, "Well, since that is settled, let's wrap things up for the day."

"Right," said the secret agents. As they started to leave; Jamie called out to Tim, "Tim; wait up!"

Tim spun around and asked, "What's up, Jamie?"

"Do you think you could meet me at my tree house later," Jamie asked him.

"Where is that," Tim asked, curious.

He had to wonder why she was asking him this infront of everyone. 'Maybe she has figured out a way to get herself back in the game,' he thought.

"15th avenue in Buffalo, NY," Jamie answered.

"Jamie," Tim started to respond, "I-I don't think I can…."

"Just try," Jamie told him, her eyes pleading with him as she left.

That's when Tim knew. Amie had something.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he's coming," someone asked Jamie later on that night.<p>

"I hope he is," Amie confessed.

"I know you do," the shadow replied, "I just don't know how he's going to react to this."

"Me either," Amie responded, sadly. That's when she saw Tim's car pulling up. "He's here," Amie told the shadow, which turned out to be Leanna Anderson, Amie Kuhn's best friend. Jamie rushed down the stairs with Leanna right behind her.

"Wait," Leanna hissed which got Amie to stop, "So, what's the plan?"

"Not now," Amie hissed, while opening the door. Leanna groaned as she followed Amie outside. "Hey, Tim," Amie greeted, kissing his cheek.

"Hey Tim," Leanna greeted.

"Hey Leanna," Tim greeted back.

"Ready to go," Amie asked.

"Yeah," Tim answered, taking her hand.

"See you two later...and with details," Leanna stated, as they climbed the tree.

Once they got up to the tree house, Tim saw drawings of two kids, a boy and a girl. The girl had long brown hair, it had to have been Amie when she was younger. The boy, however, had red curly hair. That had to be Daniel when he was young. Tim was still furious about what he did to his beloved Amie but he was even more furious at... Amie saw that Tim was making a fist.

She asked, "What's the matter?"

He answered, "Why do you still come here with all of these pictures? Surely they remind you of what he did to you."

Amie sighed as she explained, "They do but there's nothing I can do to change that, hun. The only thing I can do now is get back in it."

Tim asked, "You have something?"

Amie took off her wig, revealing her short brown hair as she answered, "Yes but we need to work quick before I lose this chance."

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Tim asked her, "By the way, how'd you come up with this costume idea anyhow?"

Amie answered, "Well, remember I said that I was going to be Trixie Tang for Samantha's costume party?"

"Yes," Tim stated.

Amie replied, "Well, at the party, Noah helped me with an idea."

"Noah," Tim asked, confused.

"Just a guy that I used to tutor," Amie answered. Once she saw Tim green with envy; Amie quickly added, "He's cute but not as cute as you."

Just saying that made Tim turned from green with envy to a red with love. He saw the couch and gestured for her to sit down. She did as she was told and sat down next to him. Amie sighed and started to tell the story…..

* * *

><p><em>Halloween Night, One Year Ago…<em>

* * *

><p>Samantha Kinston ALWAYS threw the best costume parties for Halloween. This year she went with a <em>'Fairly Odd Parents'<em> theme. Seeing that she was a dead ringer for Veronica Star; that was the character she dressed as. Hanging with her was a depressed Trixie Tang. But, in reality it was Amie Kuhn. Seeing that Samantha had assigned everyone a costume, she gave her friend the costume of Trixie Tang.

Amie wasn't a dead ringer for Trixie seeing that she wasn't of Asian descent but she looked convincing enough. Two people dressed as Chad and Tad came over.

"Hey, Trixie," said _'Chad'_.

Amie barely acknowledged Martin and Ricardo. She thought, _'Martin is a nice guy but he is too self-centered, the perfect Chad. As for Ricardo, WHY on earth did Samantha invite him as Tad when he is a better Dark Laser?' _That's when _'Tad'_ spoke up, breaking Amie out of her thoughts.

He asked, "You worried that Turner is going to ask you for a dance?"

Amie shrugged, totally not caring. She didn't feel like being in the role of Trixie. She rather would be in the role of… That's when Samantha spoke up.

She said, "Geese, Trixie. You are a party pooper tonight."

Amie was about to say something totally off for her character she was dressed as when she saw Timmy Turner at the buffet table, checking out the free shrimp.

Thinking fast; Amie told her friends, "Uh, pardon me. I've got to go…powder my nose. Yeah, that's it." Without even blinking, Amie went over to Timmy. "Timmy Turner," Amie asked, knowing that it wasn't him but wondering who came as him.

_'Timmy'_ spun around and the minute Amie saw his brown eyes, she knew that it was Noah.

"Noah," Amie said, annoyed.

Noah was a lot like Daniel in a way but Noah had sandy brown hair compared to Daniel's curly orange hair. Noah acting like Timmy in every way; blushed when he saw _'Trixie'_.

"Trixie Tang," Noah drooled, "Talking to me for the very first time?"

"Ease down, Noah," Amie whispered, "It's me, Amie."

Noah broke out of it and giggled as he whispered, "Oh wow. I didn't know it was you. That wig sure is convincing. It looks like your real hair!"

Hearing this; Amie got an idea and asked, "Wait, what did you say, Noah?"

Noah answered, confused, "That wig sure is convincing."

Amie shook her head and demanded, "No, the part after that."

"It looks like your real hair," Noah told her, getting even more confused while Amie just brightened.

Noah had given her a, no, THEE ticket back to her friends!

"Noah," Amie gushed, kissing his nose, "You're a genius!"

With that, Amie left the party and Noah gave her some cover by fainting like Timmy usually does when Trixie kissed him. Samantha, Martin, and Ricardo were gapping at this.

Samantha wondered, "What is that girl up to?"

* * *

><p>Later on that evening, Leanna was escorting her friend, Travis, back home. Leanna hated this date with a passion. Travis was a complete dope! Maybe he should've taken Amie up on her offer…at least she and he would get good laughs at Samantha's party. Hector's <em>'Spy Kids'<em> party was a total disaster. Then again, Hector wasn't the party type…. Just then, the two of them got held up by a real life robber! Travis was SO dumb. He thought that the robbers were fake.

Leanna knew otherwise. That's when a mysterious girl showed up. She had long messy black hair, green eyes, wearing a black tight shirt, black pants, black flat shoes, a purple rope tied around her waist, and a black shoulder bag.

"Who the heck are you," one of the robbers asked.

"The name is Agent A," said the girl.

As soon as she introduced herself, the robbers started to attack her. Agent A was speedy and quite the fighter. Eventually, Agent A won in the end and just got out of there after winning.

Travis gushed, "A show! Leanna, you are awesome!" That's when he kissed her on the lips and added, "See you later!"

With that, he got back home as the cops showed up. After giving his statement, Leanna shook her head. Who was that girl that saved her? Leanna decided to go up in the old tree house that Amie built when she was a kid to think things over. Leanna only knew Amie ever since high school but the two were great friends. Anyways, Leanna got up to the tree house and saw the mysterious girl there, waiting for her.

"I thought you had better taste in men than Travis," Agent A cracked.

"Are you an authority on romance," Leanna asked, annoyed.

"Not really," Agent A answered, smiling a bit, "I only had my first boyfriend when I was 21, which is pretty sad..."

Leanna perked up at this and squinted her eyes while looking at Agent A.

She asked, "Amie?"

Amie took off the wig and added, "Who else?"

"What are you doing acting like some sort of super spy," Leanna asked, freaked.

"It's the only way I can get to back into the game," Amie answered.

"What do you mean," Leanna asked, shaking her head, confused. The older girl had no idea what was going on with Amie. The younger girl sighed and explained pretty much everything. Leanna then shook her head and responded, "That jarhead. Maybe I should blast the crud out of him!"

"It's not going to help, Leanna," Amie pointed out, "Jorgen is too powerful and too scary. I knew it was either me or everyone else. I rather it be me than everyone else."

Leanna protested, "But Amie, you deserve happiness too."

"Thanks but what is done is done," Amie responded, putting the wig back on, "The least I can do now is repay Nacey for warning me."

"By going undercover," Leanna guessed.

Amie nodded and asked, "Give me an undercover name?"

"Well," Leanna answered, thinking a bit, "How about Natalie Bushman?"

"Too weird," Amie responded. That's when she saw a picture of her and Daniel with his older sister, Jamie. "Jamie," she whispered.

"Who," Leanna asked.

"That will be my undercover name," Amie answered, "Jamie Roderick!"

"Roderick," Leanna questioned.

Amie defended, "Another story for a different time."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing," Leanna asked as _'Jamie'_ left.

_'Jamie'_ answered, truthfully, "No."

With that, she ran off.

Leanna shook her head and whispered, "Weirdest Halloween EVER."

* * *

><p><em>Present day…<em>

Tim was laughing up a storm at the story as Amie was smiling.

She added, "That's why I've been working so hard on finding Nance. If I can find her, maybe she can talk some sense into Jorgen."

Tim responded, "That's pretty smart. But does anyone else know that you are Agent A/Jamie Roderick?"

"Just Leanna and my parents," Amie answered, with a simple shrug.

"You have no idea how much I missed you," Tim confessed, pretending to cry.

"Same here," Amie responded, softly and smiling, knowing that Tim was joking around.

Tim stroked her hair, leaving his hand on her cheek, and slowly kissed her and she accepted.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Happy Halloween! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

After they broke out of their kiss; Tim started to say, "Oh man! Wait until Timmy..."

Amie grabbed his arm rather quickly and responded, "Tim, you can't tell them yet!"

"Why not," Tim questioned, with a slight pout.

He had been hiding this secret for over a year now and quite frankily - he wanted his girlfriend back.

"Without Nacey on our side Jorgen would just show up and try a different way of erasing my memories," Amie explained.

Tim stated, "Then we need to stage a rescue mission."

"We've got to find her first," Amie replied. That's when her cell phone rang. She checked the caller id and told Tim, "It is Tootie. I hope she has a lead." She answered the phone and answered, "Jamie Roderick."

"Jamie," said Tootie, "We've found the Champion."

"Where is she," Amie asked, going to the edge of where she was sitting on the couch.

"25 miles west of Dimmsdale," Tootie answered.

"We're there," Amie told him as she hung up. She told Tim, getting her wig back on, "Let's move! Tootie found Nance."

"Right," Tim responded.

With that, he and _'Jamie'_ got down out of the tree house and headed for the location simply known as: Middleridge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Dr. Drakken had Nacey all tied up in electric static rope in his newest lair, 25 miles west of Danville. He was cackling up a storm and both Shego and Nacey looked annoyed.<p>

"Dr. D, we get it," Shego hissed.

"Sorry," Dr. Drakken apologized, "But for the first time, we've got the drop on agents and Kim Possible. They will NEVER find us in time."

Nacey didn't like the sound of that and asked, "In time for what?"

"In time for us to drain your powers so we can get the Virtual World undetected," Dr. Drakken explained, "Splitting yourself from Anna to hide underground was pure genius. Too bad she had no idea that I was going to tap her mind. Even if she had no magical aura trace of you left, her mind was still connected to yours."

"That explains my lack of memory," Nacey murmured.

_"Stop right there, Dr. Drakken,"_ said the Black Ninja as he and the other agents dropped in.

"Let go of the Champion, right now," Agent A threatened.

"Never," he declared as Shego went charging in at the agents.

Timmy, Trixie, A.J., Chester, Tootie, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof quickly evaded the green plasma blasts from Shego. Meanwhile, Tim ran over with the Black Ninja and Agent A to free Nacey.

"Thank goodness you came in time," Nacey told them in a hush tone.

"We still got to get you out of here, Nance," Tim pointed out.

The kids and fairies finally defeated Shego (and whatever henchman came walking in), leaving Dr. Drakken. By that time, Nacey was free.

Nacey stated to them, "You guys handle Dr. Drakken while I wait for my powers to return."

"Right," Agent A stated.

Tim took her hand into his and they went charging in together. Everyone was right behind them and they all gave the _'good'_ doctor a swift kick. Dr. Drakken was finally down and out.

* * *

><p>"Nice work, all of you," Tim gushed later on that day, "Thanks to you, the Champion is saved."<p>

"I sure like to repay you," Nacey stated.

Timmy was about to say no when Jamie spoke up.

"Actually," she said, "We do need your help."

Nacey looked up at Jamie as she took off the black wig letting her real brown hair down again. Everyone in the room (except Tim) gasped when they saw that Jamie Roderick was really Amie Kuhn.

"A-Amie," Timmy stammered.

Nacey went over to Amie and tried her powers on her.

She stopped and announced, "She still remembers."

"B-but how," Tootie asked.

"Because she truly loves the web show," Nacey answered, "As do I."

"Nance," Amie said, "I want the web show back. I want everyone back." She paused and started to add, "And when I say everyone…" That's when she took Tim's hand into hers. She finished, "I mean; everyone."

Nacey nodded and responded, "I understand, Amie."

"Jorgen has been a jarhead through this whole thing," Tim added, "He was trying to cancel the web show."

The Champion replied softly, "I know that, Tim. And I can understand your frustration. That's why you ALWAYS had my blessing and you still do." Everyone smiled at this but Nacey's smile quickly faded. She added, sadly, "But Jorgen certainly won't give his blessing."

"YOU'VE GOT THAT RIGHT," said a booming voice which was immediately followed by the _'Send in the Clowns'_ music. "BINKY," boomed Jorgen, "TRACK SEVEN!"

"Sorry," yelled Binky.

In a flash, Jorgen Von Strangle was standing there….and boy did he EVER look furious. Binky was behind him with a tape player. Tim quickly protected Amie as the kids (along with the fairies) shook with fear.

Jorgen went towards Amie and said, pointing his wand at her, "You have to come with me so I can wipe your memories for good this time."

Amie clung onto Tim's shirt, very frightened.

Tim yelled, "Why can't you leave us alone, jarhead? Can't you see that she loves me? Maybe I should do something to you to get it through that rhino skull of yours."

"I'm NOT scared of you, Fan fiction writer," Jorgen hissed.

"But you SHOULD be scare of me," Nacey said, entering his line of sight. Almost automatically, Jorgen put his wand down. "Jorgen," Nacey said, "I'm going to have to punish you for interfering with these two and with the web show. I'll let Cupid work out the details in breaking up two soul mates."

Tim and Amie both perked up at this and they both blushed. That's when they saw something amazing….something that Amie wrote in her story called: _'One in the Same'_…a pure white spirit standing before them. Jorgen turned white as a ghost and dropped to his knees.

Chester asked, "W-what's happening?"

"Nacey is showing Jorgen her island spirit," A.J. answered.

"That is amazing," Trixie said, awed.

Jorgen yelled, "Okay, I give! I give up!"

That's when Nacey returned to normal and commented, "I'll have Cupid and the Tooth Fairy deal with you now."

With that, she zapped Jorgen out of there.

Binky floated over to her and asked, "Does this mean I get the day off?"

* * *

><p><em>Web show, the day after…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hello," said Amie, "And welcome back to the cartoon style web show!"<p>

Timmy added, "That's right and today, we have a special guest…Binky, c'mon in!"

As Binky goes on the stage; we hear Timmy's voice in the background.

_"How the rest of our lives went by Timmy Turner,"_ he said, _"After Nacey, Cupid, AND the Tooth Fairy had punished Jorgen, the web show went back on the air the very next day. King Lucas even got in on the act and gave us a contract saying that Jorgen would NEVER interfere again. __I had been promoted from anchor to co-host while my friends and fairies did the commentary. __Amie and Tim were still going out together, totally unaware of the future that held for them. _

_"Nacey might've had the gift of knowing but she didn't know how far it would go for those two. The only one that knew…was me….and Doc…and my family back in 1990. Not many people. __For now, however, the future was unwritten and that couldn't be changed by a Fan fiction writer….not even two. That's why the Chinese proverb says: 'Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift….that's why they call it the present.'"_

* * *

><p>-The End…. -<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!<em>


End file.
